


The empire

by NoodleDragonsWrites



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abusive Relationships, British Empire, Dark Theme, Developing Relationship, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulation, Past Child Abuse, Secret Relationship, Sexual Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleDragonsWrites/pseuds/NoodleDragonsWrites
Summary: What would the world be like if one of the world's most deadliest Empire succeeded in conquering the world? What would happen if more force was put into it. Many have fallen to this Empire, though one Empire stands strong. In this other world the British Empire controls most of the world while China along with a few other countries in Asia still stand against the violent and Inhumane ways of the British Empire. The characters you once new and love, have changed, this world is dark, grim, many things that are considered wrong are considered right.Our Main characters Kiku and Alfred are swapped into this world. And must find a way out. Many relationships are either gone or have never existed, or some that one would never think of existing, exist.





	1. The Empire

Welcome to the story of The empire. This is a story that is based off of a Roleplay done back in 2016/2017. Things are still going on. 

I will try my best to get things done. I'm planning on publishing a new chapter and month or two.

However publishing times may change due to scheduling. 

Thank you for reading this. Next chapter will be out shortly.

Expect today or tomorrow.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Kiku briefly spoke about the British empire existing once again. However, Kiku doesn't see it as a bad thing. He views Arthur as a rather nice person, and wouldn't mind it if the empire existed once again.
> 
> With hints of past one night stands, leads to very awkward sharing a bed between the two island nations.

“Du-ude. That would suck!” Alfred exclaimed as he threw his arms up, before letting his arms fall back onto the cushioned couch where he laid. Letting a laugh he gave Kiku a cocky smile. He let out a laugh as he leaned back into the couch, “I bet if he still was an empire and had managed to do something like take over the world, we’d be knitting and all that boring stuff.” Alfred said looking at the ceiling as he laid on his back. “Dude, the things he does is sooo boooring.” Alfred said with an exaggerated sigh. “Life like that would suck..” He said sitting up, stretching his arms.  
Kiku gave a small nod, taking note that to Alfred whatever Arthur does is boring. Kiku shifted in his seat next to Alfred, he watched Alfred as he stood up. “I’m going to bed, it’s late, it’s……” Alfred checked his watch, his blue eyes widened as he saw the time. “Yikes! It’s already 11:49!” Alfred said looking at Kiku, he huffed, playfully puffing his cheeks out. He then laughed a tiny bit after puffing his cheeks out, he headed toward his room before stopping. “I’ll be hitting the hay now. See ya dude.” Alfred said playfully, he saluted Kiku as he left.   
Kiku nodded, his lips curved into a faint smile, “Good night Alfred-san.” He said with a small bow of his head, Alfred gave a final small wave before disappearing around the corner. Kiku listened for the door as it clicked. Kiku sighed as he leaned against the couch, he looked up at the ceiling.

What would it be like?

He thought as he closed his eyes, remembering that the empire only just recently fell back in the early 90’s. He sighed, 'Mr.England is good person, being under his rule wouldn’t be so bad.' He told himself. “He’s a good person.” He said out loud, without noticing Arthur standing there, “Who is?” The Brit asked, startling Kiku as he nearly jumped out of his seat. “Ah! I-I…” Kiku looked at Arthur with a startled look, as he sat up straight. Arthur gave a small amused smile and he laughed a bit, his cheeks dusted pink. He held a book and a few objects in his hands. “I'm sorry if I startled you.” Arthur said fixing the pillows on the couch next to Kiku. Kiku’s cheeks heated up as he looked away embarrassed. “I-It’s alright. I just, zoned out. That’s all, but, I was talking to myself.” He said looking at Arthur, he felt his heart skip a beat as Arthur smiled warmly at him. “Mhm. Well, it’s quite late.” Arthur said looking off to the side, as he smiled. Kiku nodded, unable to hide his smile. “Hai…” Kiku said as he stood up, fixing the pillow on his side. Kiku checked his watch, ‘23:52’. Kiku huffed as he looked over to Arthur. Arthur’s back was turned to him, he glanced over his shoulder, “Hm?” Kiku looked away, “E-Eto.. It’s already 22:50” Kiku said looking away. Arthur looked at him, he checked his watch as well. “Oh, it is…” Arthur said quietly, he turned to Kiku.  
“W-would you like to share my room with me? It’s better than sleeping on the couch..” Arthur said looking off to the side with a faint blush and a flustered look. Kiku blinked a few times, his cheeks heated up. “I-I….” Kiku stammered, he looked down at his hands. “S-Sure, it would be nice.” He said looking down, before looking at Arthur. Arthur had a flustered look, he nodded. Arthur walked past Kiku, “W-Well come on then.” Arthur said glancing over his shoulder to look at Kiku, Kiku nodded. “H-Hai.” He said following after him.   
Arthur opened the door to his bedroom, stepping aside to let Kiku in, before closing it when he entered.  
Kiku looked over to Arthur, with a faint blush seeing Arthur begin to change. He immediately looked away his face heated up.  
Arthur glanced over to Kiku with a slight puzzled look, he blinked. “Ah.. Right, sorry.” Arthur said turning away from Kiku remembering he wasn’t used to seeing another man undress or change in front of him.  
Kiku glanced over his shoulder, then he looked forward again. He sighed quietly as he quickly walked past Arthur and went into the bathroom to change.  
Arthur watched him walk into the bathroom, he sighed quietly. He tossed his clothes into the hamper and put on some sleepwear, which was a black t-shirt that for some reason said ‘call me daddy’ he didn’t really understand why he liked wearing that shirt but he did. Kiku had gotten it, which was a surprise.  
Arthur shook his head as he sat on his bed. He reached over to his nightstand and opened the drawer. Pushing a side objects, he pulled out a dull red paper crane. He placed his hands in his lap, looking at the crane. ‘When did I get this again?’ He thought as he ran his finger on the wings of the crane. He blinked a couple of times. ‘Right. Japan gave me it.’ Arthur couldn’t help but smile, he put it back, he laid on the bed, he stared at the ceiling he sat up realizing he didn’t have any pants on.  
Knowing Kiku, he would do either two things.  
One, become flustered and go back into the bathroom and wait for Arthur to put some pants on.  
or two, become flustered and exclaim that Arthur doesn't have pants on and cover his face.  
Either way, Kiku would be flustered and look away.  
Arthur stood up, he headed to his dresser, picking out a pair of shorts to wear, 'I do find it weird since he doesn't react in such a way when I don't have pants. And he's seen me naked plenty of times when we went to the hot springs back at his home. And.. Those other times..' Arthur cleared his throat as he felt his cheeks heat up slightly. 'It's only been what? Three times?' Arthur thought as he closed the dresser drawer. 'I mean. It's not like I'm saying he should be use to be seeing me naked. But-'

Arthur was snapped out of his thoughts as Kiku exited the bathroom. His clothes which he was previously wearing, being just a turtleneck and jeans, were nearly flooded in his arms.  
He then walked out the room before returning shortly after, presumably having put away his clothes.  
Kiku hesitated at the door when he entered, Arthur turned to him. "You can close it." Arthur said, as if understanding why Kiku seem to hesitate. Kiku nodded, "はい." Kiku gave a small nod, proceeding to close the door with a click.

Arthur climbed in too shortly after, Kiku followed and laid on the opposite side of the bed. Arthur shifted a bit and turned his torso to face Kiku, Kiku was facing the other way. Arthur turned to face the other side, opposite from Kiku. 

He leaned up and turned off the lamp that illuminated the room. The room was dark, the only light that filtered the room, was the silvery light of the moon outside the window, cascading the room in the faint, almost ghostly light.

Arthur shifted into a comfortable position, beside him, Kiku did the same.  
This was awkward, and it felt weird. Not in the sense that the other man being beside him, just in the sense that, due to past events, the lay time they shared a bed, was after, a certain event. 

"おやすみ なさい."

Kiku's voice broke the silence, Arthur blinked. 

"Good night."  
Arthur said back, closing his eyes, sleep soon claimed him.

However, Kiku remained lying there. He closed his eyes closed. 

'Being under Arthur's rule wouldn't be so bad.'

The Japanese woke up, though to his surprise. He wasn't greeted by the warm soft sheets of Arthur's bedsheets. But, the cold hard surface of stone, along with the rough texture of carpet. He pushed up using his hands, his vision was slightly blurred, he closed his eyes from the bright blinding light of the sun. After he opened his eyes, he realized something with cold dread. 

"This isn't home. This isn't-"

|end of Prologue|

~ Author's note~

Hello~ Thank you for reading the first installment of the story\Au The empire.   
I do hope you enjoy this. It's been the making for over a year. And this chapter took awfully long. I do apologize for that!

Next chapter will be out as soon as I can get it finished!

Thank you for reading!

Translations:  
はい- Yes  
Eto- um  
おや水なさい- Goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be out sometime next month!

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that contains dark themes, and is on going, things in this story are written from a view that the author, editor and co-creator have viewed the Hetalia universe from. Including the Face family, and some other ships. 
> 
> Meaning in this story, England and America are seen and written as brothers. 
> 
> Enjoy


End file.
